User talk:Lady Aleena
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Sorry, haven't been around for a while. You left a message about what should be included, with the comment "Their work includes series which are outside the continuity of some of the series and other things like dream sequences. Do those count here too, or are they disallowed because of the continuity problems they create?" Can you give me some examples of what you mean? To be honest, continuity isn't really an issue to me - it's all made up stories anyway! - but I'd be interested in hearing more about what you mean. --Mister Six (talk) 09:04, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :The biggest example of a series which breaks continuity is Hi Honey, I'm Home. It takes characters from their original continuities and places them into a completely unrelated continuity. HHIH created noncontiguous crossovers. Everything which happened on HHIH did not affect the continuity of the "feeder" series. :One of the biggest examples of series sharing a continuity would be Homicide: Life on the Street and the Law & Order franchise (and now the Chicago franchise). :There are also crossovers which are disputed such as any series which uses the fictional Oceanic Airlines or Yoyodyne. In some cases the use of Oceanic is just a cheap way to get a shot of an airplane by using stock footage, and Yoyodyne is the Widget of science fiction. :Another category of crossovers are the unsubstantiated crossovers. For example I can not find any evidence showing where the actor Greg Morris who played Barney Collier on Mission: Impossible appeared as Collier on The Jeffersons. Until there is evidence, I wouldn't consider it a crossover. :In closing, there are four types of crossovers I have found in the crossover grid of Gow and Crowe: contiguous, noncontiguous, disputed, and unsubstantiated. I hope that all made sense to you. :Lady Aleena (talk) 05:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey! Sorry for the delay again. Been crazy of late. Those are some really good observations, and I think it would be really cool to add a page about them, and perhaps identify their types in the articles if you like. Regarding which ones to include, I'd say go for all the ones that can be substantiated, even the Oceanic Airlines ones. At the end of the day this is all basically imaginary (even within the fictional universe - it's in the imagination of a boy who is himself imaginary) so I don't think there's much point in worrying too much about whether continuity stacks up. Even in series that directly cross over you're going to have conflicts once you move too far in any direction (does it make any sense that The X-Files exists in the same universe as The Wire and Arrested Development, despite their respective Munches?). Mister Six (talk) 15:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:09, September 29, 2017 (UTC) From DegradingSeeker on November 2, 2017 Hi, I was wondering what you thought of this possible connection. In the TV series Lucifer, the angel Amenadiel is shown to be able to stop time just like the angels in Constantine. I was wondering if that would be enough to place in the Westphall universe. Thanks! DegradingSeeker (talk) 16:40, November 2, 2017 (UTC) From Injustice night Terroizer on November 4, 2017‎ What can I do? Injustice night Terroizer (talk) 22:40, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Request for logos Hello! I approved your request, and I just uploaded the two versions of the new logos you asked for. *File:Wiki.png *File:Wiki-wordmark.png Let me know if you want me to change anything on either of them. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 18:23, December 14, 2017 (UTC) From 75.141.231.12 on February 26, 2018 So, here's a question regarding connection validity. Do references to actors that were in shows that are part of the TWU count when said actor was referred to as actively playing the role of a TWU character? If so, we've got a connection into the Marvel Cinematic Universe by way of David Hasselhoff which is a terrifying thought. After all, if Knight Rider existed in Tommy's head, and Star-Lord used to tell other kids his father was busy filming Knight Rider, wouldn't that be a link? I see that actors portraying themselves don't count, and movies don't count officially but they do here. So I'm wondering if this does the trick? 03:25, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Samuel L. Bronkowitz